Talk:Dead Heat Summer Race!/@comment-213.225.6.168-20170819193339/@comment-31096423-20170821003505
Sorry to break it to you... but the RNG system the gacha uses is a simple percentage, how it is displayed on the summoning windows is an entirely different matter, and I'll be nice enough to explain it to you. The system works by using a random floating number that depends on the server clock, so, ultimately, it is not a random number, but a number that comes from a server's clock (basic programming skills, true random numbers cannot be generated, it's impossible). The server also has a basic ruleset in which, depending on the number given by the server's clock, it will output a result within a spreadsheet of sorts, and the rule, although it gets much more complex down the road (and those specific rules are not given to anyone but the devs), is a simple IF. If the number is within the first 1% of the maximum range = SSR, If the number is above the first 1% and below the remaining 96% = SR, If the number is above the first 4% and below the remaining 66% = R. And that's just for servants, the ruleset goes on for the CEs following the previous rules. This obviously can be written in many different ways, but ultimately it is a way to represent a division between categories. The server does this for every "summon", and outputs that result. From then on, it does a second set of rules into which the number the clock gave is classified. It is unknown how rate up works exactly, but from the amount of information gathered by usaers, it seems that the server does a check for a 2/3 (or 66.6%) out of that % (SSR, SR, or R). In other words, in the case of the famous 1% (SSR), if the first rule determines the number given corresponds to the SSR category (first 1% of the maximum number range), it then goes on to the second rule for the rate ups, which seems to be this: If the number obtained is within the first 66.6% out of the maximum current range = Rate Up, if not, next ruleset. Following this, a third ruleset comes into place, which will determine to what category the 33.3% remaining number range corresponds to, and here it does a simple division between all the available SSR servants that are not the rate up SSR servant (it could be that it is also included here, but that would be strange), so, if there are 10 SSR servants besides the rate up, the ruleset would be: [If clocknumber =< 1% of the range ---> SSR] it then falls into the rate up check [if clocknumber 1% =< 66.6% of the current range ---> Rate up; if not ---> non-rate up] which follows into the next rule [if clocknumber 66.6% of 1% =< 10% ---> SSR servant A; if not ---> If clocknumber 66.6% of 1% > 10% AND =< 20% ---> Servant B; if not ---> ETC. That's not an actual line of code, it's just a simplification using excel as a base, so everyone understands what's going on here. After that, then, comes the graphical part, which accesses a different database in order to display one thing or another onto the screen. Not so coincidently, the display for SSR and SR, the backside of the card, is the same, but internally, it's different, but they call the same .tiff, .png, or most probably, .tga file to display on the shader. This is done to give the players a sensation of achievement but then maybe not such a great achievement, psychological stuff of sorts. So, in the end, we end up with the thing I told before: "Rate up is a Lie" refers to servants within the same rarity range, SSR, SR and R, it does not relate to different rarity ranges like SSR with SR. What you were refering to was to get spooked by an SR within a same class but different rarity ranges, it's similar, in the sense that it's frustrating, but it's different. And yes, I was bored, and also yes, it annys me when fellow players have the terms wrong in their heads, things get awkward in some conversation because of these things after all. Oh, and the different special effects displayed during a summon are based on RNG within a same category and upwards (normal blue balls include all the cards, golden thingies can mean both SR and SSR, but rainbow only SSR, but they not always display, yet an SSR can appear from a blue ball summon, like a R). I say this as a dev myself, the code si simple, it always is, otherwise the servers would crash under the load, and you don't want to spend on super servers if you can make simpler lines of code to do the same thing.